Jaina Hudson
History Jaina Hudson: 1980 - Present Tom Hudson was a promising young politician who was named as the U.S. Ambassador to India in the late 1970s. This was likely an attempt by the U.S. President at the time to prevent Tom, a charismatic man and a cousin to the wealthy and influential Knight family, from running against a member of the president's party in the upcoming Rhode Island Senatorial election. Whether that is true or not, the fact is that Tom accepted the ambassadorship and relocated to India. Once there, Tom made the acquaintance of a Bollywood actress, Shanaya, who Tom would later marry. Soon after their marriage, Tom and Shanaya had a beautiful daughter they named Jaina. She had a luxurious life and by all accounts was an exceptionally bright young girl (both in terms of intellect and disposition). However, when Jaina was nine, her mother and father were murdered by a crazed fan of her mother's. In the aftermath of this tragedy, the United States embassy sent Jaina away from India and sending her to live with her aunt and uncle in Ivy Town. Despite her aunt and uncle having a daughter of their own, Jaina felt isolated and alone. She was several years older than her cousin and the two did not share many interests. Her uncle gave Jaina a pet rabbit in hopes it would ease her pain. Retreating into her room for long periods of time, Jaina's family thought she just needed some time to adjust. But the truth was Jaina's grief and heartache had stirred Jaina's meta-gene, causing her to develop potent psychic abilities which manifested as Jaina being able to conjure an ectoplasmic duplicate of herself, only with albino features which reminded Jaina of her pet rabbit. With this psychic clone of herself able to come and go at Jaina's whim, Jaina found the friend she needed but kept her a secret for fear of what her family would think if they discovered her abnormality. Eventually, the duplicate began to exhibit a fondness for concerning behavior and gradually was able to convince Jaina to conspire with her in these endeavors. Using the clone's ability to evaporate in an instant and reform elsewhere, not to mention her uncanny speed and psychic link to her progenitor, Jaina and her clone engaged in a number of crimes to acquire costly things and give Jaina an advantage over her peers. When Jaina's uncle discovered some expensive jewelry in her possession, she was sent away to a boarding school. When she returned, she was old enough to access her inheritance and promptly moved out of her aunt and uncle's house, determined to never speak with her family again. Jaina studied abroad in Europe, at all the most prestigious universities. It is likely during this time that she used her doppelganger to carry out a number of crimes as Interpol had named Jaina as a person of interest in a number of heists and blackmail cases, only for Jaina's lawyers to provide proof of Jaina's concrete solid alibi at the times of these offenses. In 2004, shortly after college, Jaina started a non-profit charity organization dedicated to relief efforts for impoverished nations or places hit by disasters. At least that is what is was meant to do on paper. In reality, Jaina used these acts of charity to help her smuggle her stolen goods and develop political and criminal connections throughout the world. In 2011, Jaina's charity relocated their headquarters to Gotham City. Shortly after doing this, the White Rabbit began to appear in Gotham, carrying out a number of peculiar crimes. These started with simple jewel heists and research lab robberies before escalating to acts of terrorism like releasing prisoners from prison (leading to Bane's destruction of Blackgate Penitentiary) and playing cruel mind games on Batman, causing the Dark Knight to question his sanity. During this time, Jaina met Bruce Wayne at a charity event to raise money for Pakistan relief efforts. It's Bruce's theory that Jaina used her psychic charms to seduce Bruce to provide her with a number of alibis, but personally I think Bruce just fell for Jaina's pretty green eyes, rockin' bod, and her feminine wiles. Whatever the case, the two dated for quite some time but ultimately the relationship did not go much further as even this tricky rabbit was no match for the cat. Eventually, due to the Holiday Murders and Batman's own efforts to supervise Selina's reformative attempts among the Gotham City Sirens, Bruce decided to hand over the White Rabbit investigation to the Birds of Prey. We made short work of this rabbit, capturing her some assistance from Zatanna and compelling her to reveal her connection to Jaina. The two were kicked over to Arkham where they remained for a few years. In early 2017, Jaina and her ectoplasmic other half were among the many inmates able to escape during the mass-breakout caused by the intrusion of Deathstroke, Heretic, and Man-Bat. While incarcerated she seems to have made plans with Jervis Tetch but due to Tetch's own disappearance, Jaina seems to have filled the void of leadership and designated herself as the new head of the Wonderland Gang, using the moniker of the "March Hare". Threat Assessment Resources * Psychic: Jaina is a powerful psionic capable of tapping into the Odic field and using her aura to convert the Odic energy into psychic energy to perform a variety of paranormal abilities and actions. ** Ectoplasmic Progenesis: Jaina was able to create life through sheer willpower. This ability seems to be limited to creating only a single manifestation. ** Empathic Insight: Though not able to discern a person's emotions outright, Jaina can get a good feel for a person's current mood and can even glean critical information from a person when in close proximity to them. Jaina almost always such information for her own benefit in one way or another. ** Empathic Influence: Not able to compel person's completely though mind control, Jaina is extraordinarily convincing and manipulative. She has demonstrated herself capable of using this ability with such deft precision that skilled psychics and persons with exceptional willpower have been unable to discern the effect and their victimization. It is likely this is how she remains the 'Alpha' in her relationship with her clone as the two have been known to have radically different opinions on a variety of matters. ** Clone Telepathy: Jaina is psychically bonded to her psychic clone. This is a very powerful connection and cannot be blocked by inhibitor collars, but can be blocked by a psionic disruption field. When active, Jaina and the White Rabbit are capable of instant communication and coordination; but only in close quarters. At any significant distance, the connection becomes simplistic and vague. * Firearms: Jaina is a skilled markswoman, having a large caliber handgun with a pearl grip as her preferred weapon. * Seduction: Jaina is a skilled seductress who is not above using her physical attractiveness and sexuality to manipulate someone for her own needs. * Knowledge: Bruce has listed Jaina as a potential threat to his secret identity. She has never outright admitted knowing this, nor has she seemed to act on it, but Bruce is still concerned. Weaknesses * Migraines: When asserting her powers in excess, Jaina can suffer acute migraines which while may hinder her powers, but do not seem to negate them completely. On occasion, Jaina gets migraines without having pressed herself beyond her usual limits. * Discordian Beliefs: Jaina can be difficult to predict due to her interest in promoting chaos. It is unknown when she developed these interests, but her love for chaos has proven to be her downfall in the past. * Emotional Instability: Jaina is emotionally unstable and takes a regular dosage of medication. She has learned to hide this well and often but if stressed enough to the point of suffering a mental break, Jaina becomes unable to use her abilities until she has a moment to rebalance herself. She seems particularly prone to this if she and her clone are separated for prolonged periods of time.Deluxe Oracle File: Jaina Hudson Arkham Files (A) Medical Profile * Patient is in excellent health. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman. According to her file, patient is classified as a metahuman with an ability classified as "imperfect bio-fission": the ability to create an imperfect clone of herself (see patient #92012). Psychological Profile * Patient is obsessed with promoting discordian philosophy and chaos. * Patient is a highly intelligent sociopath; using her keen mind, position in high society, and beauty to hide her emotional instability and discordian impulses. Behavior Profile * Patient is the daughter of ex-U.S. Ambassador to India (Tom Hudson) and a Bollywood actress, and has many connections in politics and media. * Patient is remarkably intelligent and cunning: also well-educated by private tutors and the best schools in the U.S. and India. * Patient thrives on chaos, basking on the drama and discord around her. * Patient has a keen eye for exploiting people's weaknesses. * Patient is skilled in agitating delicate situations; but is also capable of manipulating people to create these situations herself. * Patient should be allowed to do therapy with Patient Jaina Hudson (#92012). * Threat Assignment: Moderate * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Alyce SinnerArkham Files: Jaina Hudson Arkham Files (B) Medical Profile * Patient is in excellent health, despite signs of albinism (white hair, violet eyes, fair skin). Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman. According to her DEO file, patient is classified as a bio-fission clone with abilities classified as "Class II Enhanced Hearing" and "Temporal Displacement", the latter of which she uses to imitate the effects of super-speed movement despite wearing high-heel shoes (compare patient #92011). Psychological Profile * Patient has sadistic and masochistic tendencies that derive from being chased but never caught. If denied the ability to run, she seems to get the same thrill in conversation. Very mercurial; calling her secretive is a gross understatement. Behavior Profile * Patient is most open to therapy when in the company of patient Jaina Hudson (#92011). Exercise extreme caution as this may be a ruse. * Patient enjoys being underestimated and will often play the part of a vacuous flirt. * Threat Assignment: High * Treatment Ranking: 4-Resistant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Alyce SinnerArkham Files: White Rabbit Trivia and Notes Trivia * The clone is albino (a defect common to rabbits) which is why the clone has white hair, fair skin, and pink eyes. Jaina doesn't directly control the White Rabbit. Jaina comes up with plans and White Rabbit acts on those plans, but the two aren't telepathically linked or anything. * When they are in Arkham they are housed in the Intensive Care Area. * Jaina and several other members of the Wonderland Gang were last seen in Colorado. It is believed the gang may be laying low in the area around Vanity, Colorado - possibly awaiting the return of Jervis Tetch before returning to Gotham City in force. Notes * Jaina and White Rabbit's Arkham patient numbers are a nod to their first comic book appearance: Batman: The Dark Knight #1, in 2011. * Jaina is a composite character with March Hare. Links and References * Appearances of Jaina Hudson * Character Gallery: Jaina Hudson Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Composite Character Category:Wonderland Gang Members Category:Clone Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Indians Category:Terrorists Category:Fugitives Category:Female Characters Category:Seduction Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Sociopathic